O Único, Maior e Verdadeiro Amor
by Ai no Yume no Tenshi
Summary: Naruto observa Sakura debaixo da sacada dela. Ele se prepara para declarar-se novamente para ela. Mas algo acontece. Primeira NaruXSaku


Disclaimer: O mangá do Naruto não me pertence, mas bem que eu queria o animê só para mim

**-O único, maior e verdadeiro amor...-  
**_Por Ai no Yume no Tenshi_

Sakura estava sentada em sua sacada. A Lua refletia em seus olhos. Estava sendo observada, mas não parecia ter percebido. Debaixo de sua sacada, um loiro a olhava apaixonadamente. Os punhos cerrados amorosamente, procurando coragem. Coragem para que? Para declarar-se mais uma vez para aquela que era a dona de seus pensamentos. A única que cuidava dele quando ele se machucava, a única que se importava com ele como mais que um amigo, não como Hokage.

Suspirou e virou-se para ir embora, mas sua atenção foi "fisgada" por um chamado de uma voz doce. Mais doce que os mais puros néctares da vida. Virou-se novamente e a viu apoiada na sacada, para poder vê-lo por completo. Sua aparência havia mudado muito desde o dia que Sasuke fora embora. Ela parecia mais livre e mais amorosa ainda. Seu corpo havia progredido, dando-lhe lindas curvas, não muito grandes nem muito pequenas. O sorriso ainda mais puro e o olhar mais sedutor. Ela vestia um vestido azul, que na opinião do loiro, ficava lindo nela.

- Naruto-kun, o que está fazendo aqui? -ela perguntou, apoiando o cotovelo na mureta da sacada que os separava, com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Vim ver-lhe, Sakura -ele respondeu tomado pela coragem que a Flor de Konoha lhe deu- Sakura...  
- Naruto, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, pode entrar?  
- Claro! A porta está aberta?  
- Para você!? Sempre! -ela respondeu, desaparecendo do cômodo.

Ele riu e foi em direção à porta. Surpreendentemente, ou não, a porta estava mesmo aberta e Sakura descia as escadas vagarosamente. Após adentrar na casa, Naruto fecha a porta, anda dois passos e pára. No cômodo que estavam, quase toda a casa era ligada. Ela ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo, que teimava em cobrir seus olhos, atrás da orelha. Naruto percebeu que ela estava corada e que também estava nervosa e envergonhada com algo.

- Sakura, o que foi? O queria me falar? -ele perguntou, dando início à conversa.  
- É que, bem, eu... Eu não sei como eu devo começar, Naruto-kun -ela falou, mechendo as mãos.  
- Que tal com o assunto? -ele riu com o desconcerto dela.  
- Tudo bem... -ela inspirou o máximo de ar que pôde- É sobre você, Naruto-kun.  
- Sobre mim?! -ele indagou surpreso.  
- Sim... -mais uma vez inspirou- Naruto-kun... Você, meu amigo, meu confidente, meu ombro para chorar, meu único, maior e verdadeiro amor -ela falou em um fôlego só, atropelando as palavras.  
- Sakura, o que disse? Eu não entendi -mentiu. A jovem fechou os olhos, depois os abriu e pôs-se a correr para os braços do loiro. Ele a abraçou, fingindo não entender nada.  
- EU TE AMO! -ela gritou, para a surpresa do loiro, que não esperava isso- Por favor, deixe-me ser a única mulher em sua vida.  
- Sakura-chan... -ele sussurrou no ouvido dela- Você é o meu único e verdadeiro amor, a única mulher que eu já soube amar em minha vida -declarou- Gostaria de tornar-me o único homem de sua vida também... Eu te amo mais do que minha própria vida. Você é o sol que alegra os meus dias e a lua que zela por meu sono, você é tudo para mim...

Sakura, com algumas lágrimas contidas em seus olhos o abraça mais fortemente e deposita um beijo na bochecha dele, para depois novamente abaixar o rosto e segurar com uma mão a blusa vermelha que ele usava. Naruto, com um sorriso, levanta o rosto da amada com o dedo indicador e rouba um beijo dos lábios dela. Os lábios, que a partir d'aquele dia, tornar-se-iam dele. Beijou-a como se não houvesse mais vida para eles, como se fossem se separar para sempre.

Pois a única coisa que se deve temer, não é a morte, e sim um amor nunca vivido. E eles estavam seguros que iriam viver aquele amor até o último dia da vida deles.

* * *

  
_**Oi!  
Minha primeira NarutoXSakura, o que acharam?  
Gostaram da última frase? Eu que fiz 3  
Comenta aí vai...  
Feita para Liana, que adora um beijo e para todos os outros apaixonados do mundo, porque viver é amar e amar é viver!  
De sua autora,  
Ai no Yume no Tenshi (Anjo do Sonho do Amor ).**_


End file.
